


Things We Said

by leavesfallfrom



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesfallfrom/pseuds/leavesfallfrom
Summary: When Eden became 18 she felt free. The bubble her parents had placed her in throughout her childhood had finally popped, and when it did she had no clue how to make her way through the world. When Eden hit 24 she had some things figured out, but no matter what she did, life was always there to throw a curveball at her.When Tyler Seguin turned 18 he was living the life; being drafted into the NHL, playing hockey, and the extra attention from his female fanbase wasn't a hardship. When Tyler hit the age of 26, he realized he had everything he could have ever asked for, except someone to share it all with.A story filled with anxiety, mumbled words, and a lot of firsts.





	1. Chapter 1

Eden was six years old when she found out that brussel sprouts were definitely her least favourite food. At ten years old her dreams of being a world-class gymnast were crushed when she failed to execute a semi decent cartwheel. And it was at the ripe age of fourteen when she started running from boys. Or at least the one boy that showed interest.

 

She remembers the day perfectly; beginning of May, surrounded by tall trees and dirt paths that led one way or another. Her eighth grade class on an over night field trip for the next three days.  

 

Eden thought nothing of the boy walking beside her, he was her friend and so what if he was questioning who she was going to their graduation ceremony with, nothing fazed Eden, until he asked if she would go with him. She felt as if her ears had been filled with water and couldn’t understand what he had just asked, and wanted to make sure he had said what she thought he said, but instead of asking she just stared at him until she realized he wanted an answer.

 

“I’ll be right back,” was her response as she raced down the hill to join her small group of friends.

 

After, Eden felt as if she couldn’t show her face around him. Pretending that that conversation never happened wasn’t good enough, she needed to hide, but what she quickly learned was that there were only a few hiding spots left where she would not be found.  

 

(Needless to say he did not ask her to prom). 


	2. P A R T  O N E: What Have You Done

The difference in venues was astounding to Eden. From the nice peaceful dinner to the now pounding feeling vibrating through her chest, as if her heart were about to burst out at any given moment left her feeling uneasy. Her evening plans had drastically altered as she was expecting a nice steak dinner for her birthday, maybe a surprise dessert with a few candles as a group of waiters sang their own little version of Happy Birthday to her, and then thought she would be heading home afterwards.

 

Instead she was dragged by the hand like a little girl to a club she had no business knowing the name of.

 

Upon entering, ink was stamped onto her hand and she could already feel the knots beginning to form in her stomach. Her best friend and ultimate leader of their brigade grasped Eden’s hand as they made their way through the club, bypassing coat check and a set of washrooms.

 

“Should we get some drinks first or do you want to dance for a bit before?” Alyssa turned to Eden, needing help to make the decision.

 

Eden couldn’t for the life of her form any words as she was still taking in her surroundings. And just as she was creating a get-away plan in her mind she felt a pair of hands grip her hips and a chest press up against her back. If the lights in the club were turned on and her face was visible to the surrounding crowd they’d think she’d look like a dear caught in headlights. The hands pawed at her body, helping to snap her out of complete shock and try to pry the hands from her body. The man obviously didn’t understand because when he went to place his meaty hands back on her she took hold of Alyssa’s arm and began walking, freeing her from the stranger.

 

“Why didn’t you dance with him?” Alyssa frowned, wanting her friend to have if not a little fun tonight. But what Alyssa still didn’t seem to understand even after years and years of friendship, was that Eden didn’t like clubs or bars, she would have been happy just going to dinner with her best friend.

 

“That guy was like fifty years old,” Eden scoffed and stood alongside other patrons at the bar, waiting for a bartender to come their way.

 

Just as the bartender walked off to mix Alyssa’s drink and pour water into a glass for Eden, a man slotted himself right between the two girls and turned to smile at Alyssa. It was obvious to tell she was immediately smitten, between his looks and the words that he was probably whispering in her ear at the moment, he had won her over.

 

When the bartender returned with the two drinks, the man offered to put them on his tab. Eden rolled her eyes when Alyssa gave her a little smirk and before she knew it Eden was standing by herself as Alyssa walked off into the crowd with the stranger.

 

She wasn’t sure what to do now that she was alone and so she chugged her water back and gave herself an excuse to go to the washroom. The line-up was out the door which gave Eden more time to kill and when it was finally her turn to head to the empty stall, she definitely regretted coming to the washroom. Toilet paper littered the floor, it looked as if the stall door was hanging on by one hinge and Eden became afraid it’d fall off if she closed the door too hard. She lined the toilet with various amounts of toilet paper and continued to hesitantly do her business in the dirty and what looked like infested washroom.

 

Walking back out of the washroom provided Eden with another opportunity to waste some time as she searched the crowd of people for the familiar face of her best friend. Meanwhile her hands were taking the brunt of her anxiety, as she needed to push through people to find her way around. The ink that donned on her right hand was now smudged, which left the word barely noticeable and ink rested on the palm of her left hand.

 

Eden was in the thick of things when she somehow heard her name over the blaring music. She turned in each direction looking to see where the person shouting her name was, until she made eye contact with Alyssa, sighing in relief.

 

“I think I’m going to head out,” Eden pointed to the exit.

“No, stay,” Alyssa dragged out, pulling Eden towards her as she continued to grind against the man behind her.

“Call me when you’re leaving and when you get home or if you go to his,” she nodded to the man behind her “I’ll use Companion, but please just let me know.”

 

Alyssa nodded and gave Eden a quick squeeze, where Eden whispered for her to please be safe. It was as if the building had been on fire, Eden couldn’t get out of there fast enough and when she finally made it home the knot in her stomach finally untied and her shoulders could relax.

 

It was around midnight when Eden got the call from Alyssa, speaking with a slurred tongue that she would be going home, only not alone. This wasn’t the first time Eden had left Alyssa at a club by herself and she knew very well that it would definitely not be the last. The first of three times had left her stressing out the entire night, wanting to know if she were still alive, did Alyssa make it home okay? Was her body lying in a ditch, while she sat at her kitchen table, debating whether or not to make the drive to her apartment to check on her? There were so many scenarios to choose from and every single one of them kept her up the entire night until it was an acceptable time to call Alyssa and prayed to hear her voice.

 

She was lucky Alyssa had left the club early because at 10:00am the next morning an important meeting was to be taken place that she needed to be at, and very much alert. Although the universe had its ways of testing people because at exactly an hour after Eden had hung up the phone from talking with Alyssa, she received another call.

 

“Uh hi…is this Eden?” a male voice asked, confusing Eden because the ID read Lyssa with several emojis following her name.

“Alyssa’s in the hospital right now, she uh just got her stomach pumped and I wasn’t sure who to call. You were the last person she sent a text to so…” he trailed off.

“How did you - ” Eden stopped herself from asking how he knew the password to her phone, but remembered the countless conversations about her wanting to “live on the wild side” and “not conform”.

 

Instead she asked which hospital and after throwing on some presentable clothing, she raced to Sunnybrook hospital.

 

Deep breaths had kept her calm throughout the drive and after asking a nurse at reception where Alyssa Raymond was located. After following the nurse’s direction and pausing to read the signs Eden finally found her way into room 1435.

 

Without so much as a knock on the door Eden walked right in to find her friend asleep.

 

“What the fuck have you done,” Eden murmured to her best friend as she took a seat next to the bed. After wiping a hand over her face, trying to wipe away her drowsiness, Eden came to see she wasn’t the only awake body in the room.

 

“Hi, I’m Eden,” she nodded “you must be the guy I spoke to on the phone?”

“Yeah, Tyler,” he introduced himself.

“What happened?” Eden asked quietly as she stared at Alyssa’s fragile looking body.

 

He rushed out the details, Eden picking out important words to remember and what to associate them with, until the word drugs were involved and she stopped him.

 

“I’m not sure if she took something or someone put something in her drink,” he said but was cut off immediately by Eden.

“Did you drug her?” Eden accused.

“Why would I -” Tyler said, only getting so far in his rebuttal.

“So you could sleep with her!” she spat, but was quiet enough not to attract any unwanted attention.

“I do pretty fine without having to drug women,” he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Eden could see his muscles straining against his t-shirt and when he stood up to leave, obviously very offended by her accusation, she agreed with him; he probably didn’t have to try very hard to take a girl home.

 

//\\\

 

Spending the night in a stiff chair at Alyssa’s beside was not how she wanted to wake up the morning of a big meeting. It left Eden rushing home, trying to shower and get ready for a busy day ahead of her and trying to pull herself together in order to win this client over. She only started off as a minute late but with traffic and forgetting her tote in the car, which made her run in six inch heels, one minute became five and after missing the elevator by a mere second, five minutes became ten, and by the time she reached the boardroom, Eden was late and out of breath.

 

The walls to the boardroom were glass and her boss’s glare was very much visible from where she stood just outside the door about to enter. As Eden opened the door all eyes were directed towards her late entry before resuming on a screen before them.

 

“I would like to introduce you to our art director,” Alan spoke after the briefing was complete.

“Eden Summers,” she smiled and looked at each face in front of her, but did a double take at the one on the end.

 

The men in front of her all introduced themselves, but they weren’t important to Eden, she wasn’t concerned with them.

 

“Tyler,” the man at the end said, looking her in the eyes “Tyler Seguin.”

“You’ll be working closely with Mr. Seguin as he is the focus in this campaign,” Alan explained “Eden is one of our best and will not let you down.”    

 

\---------------------

Ello, Ellooooo!! Here is the official first chapter of Things We Said, hope you enjoyed the first little bit as characters are beginning to start their development!! Let me know what you think  
  
\- Brooke  
  
[Outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/things_said/collection?id=6568353)


	3. Not To Mention

Eden’s chest began to tighten as she sat across from Tyler in the small Starbucks that was on the main floor of the agency’s building. Although her lack of sleep the night before evaded her and her mind was all but mush, she could clearly recall the moment she called Tyler Seguin a potential rapist the night before. And there they sat; Eden, Tyler, and Will, Eden’s partner and copyrighter on the project, waiting for their orders to be called.

 

“I just want to get this out of the way,” Will started excitedly “but I’m a huge fan, and it’s an honour to meet you.”

 

Eden tried desperately to keep herself from rolling her eyes. She knew how much this moment meant to Will, he was a huge hockey fan, but never had he had a moment like this before with someone we’ve worked with, and it wasn’t like he was a Wayne Gretzky or Sidney Crosby; he was Tyler Seguin.

 

“Thanks man,” Tyler nodded and shifted his gaze towards Eden, wondering if she was about to spout something similar. But when she averted her gaze to the notebook in front of her, Tyler knew that wasn’t going to happen.

 

“So obviously we just explained the concept of the campaign in the meeting, but do you have any questions?” Eden asked, taking control of the conversation to back on track.

“How is the music supposed to work again?” Tyler asked, not really needing the clarification, he knew what was happening, but he wanted to give Eden a chance to explain it to him, knowing that she was the brains behind this idea.

She nodded and began explaining how he was to choose a song for each pivotal moment in both his career and personal life, that coincided with each mini series they filmed.

 

“Now you have a bit of homework, we’ve laid out what each ‘episode’ will essentially be about. We recognize that things can change and the content can definitely change how the end results turn out, but for right now just have a list of at least six songs. Please don’t rush it either, you’ve got two weeks until we will need to have at least some idea of the music we’d be working with.”

 

The idea wasn’t an original. It was tired and had been used countless times before, but because they were in a business that catered to their clients; whatever Sport Chek wanted, Sport Chek got, and that was currently Tyler Seguin and an overused idea that they would not budge on. And in some way Eden and Will had to find something to make this series different from the rest, even if it was something as small as the music being more personal.

 

It was in the middle of Eden’s explanation that she, Will, and Tyler all heard her ringtone start going off. Eden knew exactly who it was, as Alyssa was the one to select her own ringtone whenever she was trying to reach Eden. So as the beginning cords of some Avicii song started to play, Eden’s cheeks reddened from embarrassment, but she stood quickly excusing herself and took the call.

 

Alyssa was being discharged from the hospital in an hour or two and was hoping Eden would be there to take her home. Although Eden was extremely frustrated with Alyssa’s antics and expectations, she agreed that she would be there. As she took her seat once again at the table with the two men, Eden turned her phone on silent, and listened in leaving the rest up to Will.    

 

By the end of the conversation, their Starbucks cups lay empty and their notebooks and pens closed. Eden and Will had both given Tyler their business cards, just in case he had any questions or concerns. Eden had her fingers crossed that he did not and would not, and if he did, she hoped that he would call Will instead.

 

When we all said our goodbyes, Will was the first to head back to the office. Not knowing what to say to Tyler, Eden quickly rose from her chair and grabbed her and Tyler’s empty cups to throw in the garbage.

 

“How’s your friend?” Tyler asked, coming up behind Eden and giving her a little scare. She had hoped he would just leave as she threw out their trash.

“Um fine, I guess,” she replied “she’s being discharged so…”

“That’s good to hear,” he nodded “give her my best, would you?”

 

She nodded her head and watched as Tyler turned and headed for the door, but Eden knew she couldn’t let him leave without apologizing.

“Hey Tyler?” she yelled across the coffee shop.

 

He stopped in his tracks, thinking that Eden was going to tell him he forgot something, but she had nothing but her notebook, pen, and phone in her hands.

 

“I uh, I just wanted to apologized for last night,” she rushed out “I was out of line and upset and took that out on you. I just hope that we can move past that, because we’re going to be working together for quite a while and I don’t want anything to be awkward between us, or for you to think I don’t like you. I just need-”

 

That was the speech Eden had been preparing in her head during the rest of the conversation when Will had taken over, although it didn’t come out as graceful or as orderly as she would have liked, but Eden thought her point had gotten across. 

 

“It’s cool, Eden,” Tyler smiled “apology accepted. Why don’t we start over?”

 

This was a time Eden did actually roll her eyes at Tyler, but appeased him anyway and stuck out her hand.

 

“Hi, I’m Eden, the Art Director on the campaign you’re the star of,” she smiled and shook Tyler’s hand, hoping that she wasn’t too awkward.

“Hi I’m Tyler, the star of the campaign you’re the Art Director of,” he laughed.

 

//\\\

 

Tyler was frustrated.

 

He thought his ‘homework’ was going to be easy, all he needed to do was choose six songs that meant something to him and coincided with his thoughts and feelings that centered around main events in his lifetime thus far. He thought this would only take an hour, maybe two at max, but there he sat well into his fourth hour on a Friday, scrolling through his iTunes and Spotify’s libraries, not yet having chosen one song.

 

Tyler came to the conclusion there were just too many and that maybe he needed some help.

 

“Hey Will?” Tyler spoke when the other line was connected “It’s Tyler.”

 

Once Tyler finished rambling on about his problem that there were just too many songs to choose from to Will, he sighed and waited for Will’s response, hoping that he’d tell Tyler what he wanted to hear; that he shouldn’t worry about it and they’d just pick some songs for him.

 

What came out of Tyler’s speaker was a bit different than what he had hoped.

“You’re talking music dude,” Will started “that’s Eden’s area, she’s the one you should be talking to.”

 

Although Eden apologized to Tyler and he accepted it wholeheartedly, Tyler didn’t want to talk to Eden about this, he just wanted them to choose the damn music.

 

“Look,” Will began “Eden and I have a day pass for WayHome tomorrow, I never wanted to go but it’s her first time going to a festival and she really wanted to so I offered to go with her. Take my ticket. She’s the one you want to talk to about this, trust me man.”

 

A refusal was on Tyler’s lips, he couldn’t take the ticket, but he also hadn’t done anything about the music and so he said ‘alright’ before hanging up the phone.  

 

//\\\

 

Will never told Eden that Tyler was taking his spot. He never told her because he knew she’d worry and all he wanted was for her to have a good time and enjoy the experience. So when Eden made her way into the parking garage at the agency, and parked, Will wasn’t anywhere to be found. Instead there was her Buick Encore and a black Range Rover, which she knew for a fact Will did not drive.

 

Eden reached for her phone, pulling up Will’s contact, dialed his number, and waited.

 

“How far away are you?” Eden asked after Will’s greeting.

“I’m not going, Tyler was struggling with the music stuff, so I sent him my ticket and said that you could help him out,” Will explained.

 

Eden cringed and took a deep breath as she felt her stomach begin to tighten into what felt like a knot.

 

“And you never thought to mention this until now?” she fumed.

“I know you Eden, you’d be a mess and would probably end up cancelling if you knew he was going,” Will stated.

 

He was right and Eden knew it, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to burn holes into him using her eyes.

 

“Whatever,” she brushed off and hung up, not offering a goodbye or anything of the kind.

 

The next phone called she received was from Tyler himself, asking if it was her parked in the Buick; he was in the Range Rover.

 

“Do you know where we’re going?” Tyler asked once he got situated in the passenger seat in Eden’s vehicle.

“That is why man invented GPS my friend,” was her reply.

 

The ride was silent until Eden was finally on the highway. The silence gave her time of things she could say, questions she could ask, instead of feeling awkward. But she remembered he was there with her for a reason.

 

“So I hear you’re having trouble,” she started.

“Sorry?” he questioned, but realized Eden was talking about his ‘homework’.

“I guess the task is kind of daunting, I mean you want to pick the music that speaks to you and your experiences, not just the music you listen to on the radio. I mean if one of the songs is on the radio that’s totally fine, but music that’s kind of off the beaten path would be cooler,” Eden rambled “do you have any idea, at least one song or artist?”

“Mike Stud,” he offered up and watched as Eden grinned slightly and shook her head.

“Just because he’s your friend please don’t feel obligated to use his stuff just because you don’t want to offend him or whatever,” she said, hoping that he understood.

“How do you know he’s my friend?” Tyler inquired.

“Please,” Eden scoffed “I’ve done my homework on you. I like to know what I’m working with.”

“Shouldn’t believe everything you read,” he replied.

 

Eden didn’t need to do much digging. Tyler’s ways were laid out across the internet, whether true or not, they were there. Most of her search both online and from talking with people she knew, drew the same conclusions, but she was willing to give him a blank slate to prove her and the others wrong.

 

The crowds were massive, everyone moved in groups and Eden was terrified she’d get lost and loose Tyler on the way. If it were Will she would have been holding onto his hand for dear life, but with Tyler she was hesitant to even walk close to him.

 

“I feel so overdressed,” Eden mumbled when they finally made it through the crowd to a clearing.

 

Tyler gave Eden a once over, noting her denim shorts and tank top, then looked out to the crowd noting others clothing or the lack thereof.

 

“You look great,” he assured “c’mon lets go.”

 

Once the two made it to the WayBright stage and parked themselves at the back of the crowd, Eden turned to Tyler.

 

“I know this probably isn’t your style of music, but just listen, it’d be really great if we could get a variety of genres, just because you might not like one song, doesn’t mean they all suck,” she smiled.

 

Tyler nodded, telling her she’d give each band a chance.

 

By the end of the night as Eden was driving her and Tyler back into the city, she noted how today had been a success and an eye opener for Tyler. Throughout the shows he would ask the names of the band or the song they had been listening to and started making a list on his phone.

 

“Thanks for today,” he said as Eden pulled up beside his Range Rover “maybe if you’re free sometime this week you could help me some more?”

“Sure,” Eden nodded and smiled. She knew Tyler could do this on his own, but as she reflected on their day on their way back, she liked the feeling she got introducing him to music he hadn’t necessarily took interest in before; it made her feel proud.

“You know my number,” she said before Tyler got into his own vehicle.       

 

\-----------------------------

[Chapter Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_395/set?id=203043185)

 It's been a while...trust me I know!!   
  
Let me know your thoughts, how is everyone taking to the story? Are you liking Eden so far? Annnnd Will has just been added to the equation!!  
  
As always thank you so so so much for reading!!  
  
\- Brooke 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!! I just want to say that for those that have read BCPTOU, yes I'm still continuing it, but I had an idea for this story and this will give me the chance to flip flop between the two and not get bored! There is a method behind my madness.


End file.
